Who Stole The City Commander?
by Foxey
Summary: This is another parody of "Who Stole The Dj" All I can say for this one is I was VERY board. ^_^()


Foxey: I did it again. This song parody is yet again from the Fresh Prince's cd. The ordinal song is Who Stole The Dj? A very funny song, I had the lyrics to it at my dad's place and decided to make up~ Who Stole The City Commander?

Magnus: One question Foxey. Why is it that Rodimus and I are in all of these?

Foxey: Cause I thought of you 2 when reading it. Specially Rodimus.

Rodimus: Hey it's better then getting into a boxing fight with Galvatron.

Foxey: True, so lets get started!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Magnus: Lets, lets, lets go.

Prowl: Calling all cars, calling all cars.

            Be on the lookout someone has stolen the City Commander.

            Agent R.P get on the case immediately.

Magnus: Lets, Lets go.

Rodimus Prime: I get the call about eleven fifteen.

Twelve o'clock I arrived on the scene.

 Looked around and things were ill.

 The people were standing in confusion.

 The Dinobots causing chaos.

 The situation was some what confusing.

But I'm a detective I knew right away what happened.

Someone had stolen the City Commander.

Who or why I have no clue.

But I knew what I had to do.

No eat, no sleep, just work.

Then walked past Arcee looking fly.

I had to dis her quick before she greeted.

Come on baby, I'm working beat it.

Come on I'm busy, just go away.

Gotta find out who stole the City Commander.

Magnus: Lets, Lets go.

Rodimus: This mystery needed to be solved quickly.

Cause there were Autobots involved.

Weeks had no purpose.

Why? Cause the City Commander was gone.

Smiles you used to trade along with jokes

Now were replaced with frowns and confusion.

And it was up to me to solve the mystery.

And get back the C.C

I found an eye witness.

But his breath reeked of energon.

All I know is his breath did pound.

Buddy forget it. Just write it down.

No fingerprints, no clues.

The only witness was the bad breath dude.

It was up to me to save the day.

And find out who stole the City Commander

Magnus: Lets, Lets go.

Rodimus: I was all over the city, but still no clues.

Lost like a cause, what should I do?

Then like a bolt of lighting it hit me.

Ah, the worst villain in the city.

I wasn't prepared for what was in store.

He had stolen the City Commander before.

You all know this ruthless foe.

To his hideout I went.

Magnus: Lets, Lets go.

Rodimus: Tip toed up the stairs.

Slowly and ever so quietly I crept.

But out of no where I was attacked.

Just like in the movies, Galvatron clubbed me in the back.

I felt like a fool.

Magnus: Man you need to go back to private eye school.

Rodimus: I was the dunce of the day.

There I was tied next to the City Commander.

Magnus: Lets go

Rodimus: There we were both tied to a pole.

I told the City Commander, Relax it's under control.

Magnus: Relax?! Man we both gonna die. You can't even keep yourself untied!

Rodimus: Do you want to free or not?

I'm gonna get us out of this tight spot.

I planned this all along cap.

There a knife in my CIA hat.

With a blade I cut the ropes.

Magnus: Man your secret services hat is dope.

Rodimus: I radio'd  for Prowl's back up force.

So we could put this wack Decepticon behind bars.

Another criminal off the streets.

I walked in to Autobot City and I was happy to say.

Ladies and Gentlemen, here's your City Commander.

Magnus: Lets go.

Prowl: Calling all cars, calling all cars

Be on the lookout.

Magnus: Lets go

Prowl: Someone has stolen the City Commander again.

Calling Private Eye Rodimus Prime.

Be on the lookout.

Magnus: Lets go

Prowl: Someone has stolen the City Commander again.

Get on the case immediately.

Magnus: Lets go, lets go, lets go, lets go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Foxey: And that's a wrap.

Rodimus: How come you always have Galvatron come after me?!

Foxey: Donno, you 2 just fitted in the places I wanted you guys to do.

Magnus: I'll have you know Galvatron could not kidnap me.

Galvatron: Says you.

Magnus: Yah says me, what are you gonna do about?!

Foxey: Ultra Magnus…Looky what I have….*Shows off her foam bat*

Magnus: Eeeep. Don't hit me.

Galvatron: *raises an optic*

Rodimus: v_v() you asked for that one Magnus.

Foxey: Okay, please read and review. Thanks for reading!  


End file.
